Of Kids and Nargles
by JCAE89
Summary: A group of Nargles meet a small wizard family that is having a little problem with their unexpected guests. ** I do not take any credit for any themes, names, creatures or characters originally created by J.K. Rowling **


**Bed Sheets**

_Thump, thump…. Thump, thump…_ "Be still and quiet my beating heart," Joanna whispered to herself. How could she say it so easily to herself, so calmly and rationally? Similar people in her position would be running as fast as they possibly could. Screaming their bloody brains out for help as they barely made it through the front door. However, in Joanna's mind, that would be going against the Gryffindor "code". That "code" being that Gryffindors are strong, brave, and courageous. Leaving her children to fight for themselves would also be against her basic instincts as a mother.

"If only I hadn't left my wand on the nightstand," she said, begrudgingly. Just then she heard the screams of her youngest child, John. His languishing screams seemed to ricochet across every fiber of Joanna's spirit; it was just the thing to send adrenaline coursing through her.

Bolting across the parlor and through the door, she made it into the kitchen. The door squeaking as it writhed in protest. "Something… I need something that I can use against those… those things…"

* * *

Aggie was suddenly awoken by the screams of her brother across the hall. She could barely move for a few seconds her mind trying to tell her it was just John having a bad dream._ Honestly_, she thought, _having nightmares like that at nine years old. What a baby._ Although it was not common for her to care about her brother, she found it necessary to at least shut his mouth before he wound up waking Gregory, the middle child. Gregory, or Greggy as their mum called him, had recently started his first year at Hogwarts and seemed to know everything, despite what his siblings said.

Nearly at her door, Aggie noticed the door slightly ajar. She never left her door open at night, because her mum didn't like the cat, Boots, running around the house, unwatched. If she didn't shut her door, her mum made sure it was. The more she thought about it the more things she noticed to be strange. Boots, like a dog, always slept at the foot of her bed after rigorous training. The cat had had the misunderstanding that Aggie's face was the perfect pillow. Besides the cat being nowhere to be seen the parlor lights were still on.

As she moved back towards her bed to see if Boots had just decided to curl up in one of her blankets, she caught a slight movement from over by her dollhouse. "Boots?" asked Aggie, feeling rather ridiculous. "Come on Boots. You know better than to be getting in the doll house, you're too fat. You'll get stuck, like last time." Dropping her hand on the two story, red, dollhouse, a small three fingered hand quickly grabbed her.

Shrieking, Aggie quickly thrusted her hand backwards. The three fingers gripping her tightened its hold, as she started swinging the thing around the room. Giving one last scream and quick fling towards the opposite room and the added "Get the bloody hell off of me," the creature was sent hurdling across the room. With a small clunk, thud, and gurgling sound, the object did not stir. Taking the opportunity, Aggie quickly bolted for her wand lying beside her bed. Wasting no time, Aggie quickly lit the tip of her wand with a near inaudible, "Lumos."

Aggie slow made for the far side of the room, lifting her nightgown slightly as if walking through slime. Feeling as though her bed would offer some protection, she slowly clambered onto her, now cold bed. "Bloody…" was all that was uttered at the thirteen year olds klutzy self went head first off the bed. In front of her was the thing she had heard and believed to be a myth. Curled up… slightly shaking on her pile of dingy clothes was…

* * *

The screams of her darling Agatha only intensified Joanna's adrenaline and search around the kitchen. She had to have something that could be used to knock out the creatures attempting to do something to her family. "Oh for goodness sakes, there must be something in this infernal kitchen that I could use to smite the little buggers." Tearing open another pantry door, Joanna threw box after box of packaged snacks, cereal, and loads of other boxes and bags.

Stopping in a great huff, she slowly ran one of her hands through her black curly hair. Shaking the curls with such ferocity that she was likely to pull some out, when a thought occurred to her. Something she never thought she would ever do. "All right Joanna. Think like a muggle… They have no magic to use, but there must be something…" Right when she thought that something was coming to her, the parlor door started creaking again… One of the creatures must have heard her. Quickly grasping the spatula in the crock, Joanna looked over the counter, jumping back at the two, big, green eyes glaring back at her.

Backed against the kitchen sink, the creatures long, bony, purple fingers appeared on the island. Its yellow nails digging into the wood as it pulled itself up. The creature stood only about as high as a house-elf, with many similar characteristics. It had long and big bat-like ears, big saucer like eyes, and a body frame that didn't match the size of its head. A small row of black spikes started at the middle of its forehead, running down its back. The creature only wore a small gangly looking brown cloth.

The loud thump that was Aggie falling off her bed gave Joanna the perfect break. As the creature looked curiously up at the ceiling, she quickly swung the spatula. The wooden spatula snapped half way through the swing, splintering across the creature's face. Leaving no time to see it fall off the island, Joanna was off for another weapon. "How could I have been so stupid?.. Perfectly good iron skillet right here." With her new Muggle weapon of choice, Joanna slammed open the parlor door, smashing another creature on the other side.

* * *

Aggie laid in the mess of her bed sheets and comforter at the creature, muttering, "No… It just can't be… It's not possible… Nargles don't exist…" No matter how much she tried to rationalize everything, she knew she couldn't deny the fact that the deep purple creature before her was indeed a nargle. Fidgeting slightly, the nargle was starting to come around. "Stupefy," shouted Aggie, slightly demeaning herself for forgetting the binding spell they had been working on before break.

A few seconds later she heard a few thuds coming from downstairs. Fearing it was more nargles coming, Aggie flew across her bedroom, wrenching open her door. "Stupefy!" she yelled, eyes clenched shut. The clang of the frying pan hitting the floor with another loud thud forcing Aggie's eyes open. "Merlin's bed socks!"

**** Okay... So... I need to be up early and I wasn't meaning for this to be in more than one part, but hey... A happy mum is a good thing. (Not a morning person here.) So... I'll try and get the next section up soon. Wanted to end on a slightly funny note. Please read and Review ****


End file.
